Todo vuelve a mí
by ssf-ame12
Summary: Todo esta volviendo a sakura. Todo sentimiento que pensó haber borrado estaban ahí intactos, como si nunca se hubieran disipado, como si nunca se hubiera ido él...
1. Chapter 1

1

siempre que estaba con él, sonreía como tonta, Siempre que pensaba en él, sonreía como tonta, siempre que le hablaban de él, sonreía como tonta, siempre que él decía mí nombre sonreía como tonta, en resumen era una estúpida tratándose de él, el efecto Sasuke seguía allí presente, después de tanto tiempo seguía haciendo efecto en mí. Y sin embargo, yo era la única culpable. El haberme dicho tantas palabras duras a mi misma y hacerme creer que ya no sentía nada. Porque ahora ya no servía de nada, volvía a ser la misma niña encapricha de antes.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando de repente se abre la puerta de mi consultorio y entra Ino con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Mi turno. —Le devolví la sonrisa lo más ancha que puedo, pero al parecer no fue así porque Ino cambió el semblante. —¿Qué te pasa?.— El detector de Ino nunca fallaba, así que no tuve de otra más que mentir. —No es nada, es solo que el turno de la mañana estuvo pesado, el día de hoy hubo muchas consultas. Solo quiero darme un baño y dormir. —Me retire de la ventana en la que me encontraba recargada y empecé a coger mis cosas del escritorio.

—Bien, como estoy de tan buen humor, mañana tomaré el turno matutino y te dejaré a ti el vespertino. — Yo sólo me dedique a asentir con la cabeza sin dejar de apartar la mirada del escritorio. Cuando Ino estaba así de feliz resultaba ser la persona más consideraba, y más aun cuando veía que podía sacarle provecho a la situación.

Cuando terminé de coger mis cosas y me dispuse a salir por la puerta, la voz de Ino se hizo presente. — Sakura ¿no piensas preguntarme porque estoy de tan buen humor? —La verdad había pensado hacerme de oídos sordos e irme sin más, pero al momento de abrir la puerta, lo primero con lo que se topó mi vista fue a Sasuke parado en recepción hablando con una enfermera y mi primer instinto fue cerrar la puerta de golpe. Me gire a con Ino y me miro con el ceño fruncido, le sonreí lo más que pude para ocultar mi nerviosismo. — ¿Porqué estas de tan buen humor el día de hoy? —dije. Las palabras me salieron como si estuvieran corriendo un maratón.

—Sai me ha invitado a cenar mañana. Sakura segura que estas bien, ¿no quieres que te haga un chequeo de rutina? — esto último lo dijo aún con el ceño fruncido. Se había dado cuenta de mi alteración. —No, estoy bien, es sólo que, ¿Qué clase de amiga sería si no te pidiera que me contaras como Sai te invito a salir? —Me senté en una de las dos sillas que se encontraban enfrente del escritorio, coloqué mis dos brazos sobre el escritorio y le hice una seña a Ino para que se sentara e iniciara con el relato. Ino aún me veía con mala espina cuando tomo asiento. Y entonces, se escucho que golpeaban la puerta. Recé para que no fuera Sasuke quien se encontrara detrás de la puerta y no fui yo si no Ino quien dio la autorización para que entrara quien fuera que sea, incluso Sasuke. —Adelante — Y no, al parecer, mi rezo no fue escuchado, porque ahí parado en la puerta, estaba Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke el enigmático, Sasuke el silencioso, Sasuke el orgulloso, Sasuke...

—Ah! Hola Sasuke. —Su mirada, que se había fijado únicamente en Ino hasta ahora, se volvió hacia a mí, y yo por un impulso dominado por el miedo, me puse de pie de golpe, casi aventando la silla al piso. —Tengo que irme Ino, después hablamos. —me fui hacia a la puerta y Sasuke se aparto a un lado, sólo me dirigió un movimiento de cabeza el cual entendí como saludo y yo como siempre, le respondí con una sonrisa.

Fue solo afuera del consultorio, cuando me di cuenta hasta ese momento que estaba temblando. Inhale aire y traté de relajarme. ¿Cómo era posible que me comportara de esa manera? Ni siquiera de niña actuaba tan infantil, que era lo que la llevaba a actuar de esa manera, no era la primera vez que me comportaba así tratándose de Sasuke, no podía seguir así, ni siquiera yo misma me soportaba con esa actitud tan patética. Di un último suspiro de resignación y me dirigí a la salida del hospital.

De camino a mi departamento, los pensamientos me invadieron nuevamente, recordaba cuando Sasuke había vuelto a la aldea, y todo había regresado a la normalidad por así decirlo, el equipo 7 se reunió de nuevo, pero las misiones juntos eran ocasionales. Naruto era quien más había logrado de todos, después de haber terminado la Guerra, fue nombrado Hokage y se anunció el retiro oficial de Tsunade. Su relación con relación Sasuke permaneció intacta, incluso después de haber estado alejados durante tanto tiempo, y de los enfrentamientos que llegaron a tener. Y luego estaba yo, que pensaba que todo iba a estar mejor, que todo mejoraría, y en efecto así fue, la aldea de se fue reconstruyendo durante todos los meses transcurridos después de la guerra. Pero la única que estaba mal era yo, que apenas unos días me había dado cuenta que sentía lo mismo de hace años por Sasuke. Nada había cambiado. Tal vez estaba equivocada y en realidad estaba confundida con lo que sentía, pero el revoloteo que sentía en mí corazón cada vez que lo veía no ayudaba a aclarar mejor las cosas. Y lo que es peor, que yo sabía que quedaría ahí justamente donde siempre ha permanecido.

Sin darme cuenta, ya me encontraba de frente a la puerta del departamento cuando escuche que gritaban mi nombre, me giré y miré a Rock Lee, estaba entre la multitud de gente y se dirigía a mí con la misma sonrisa gentil que siempre me dedicaba.

—Hola, ¿Cuándo regresaste de tu misión? —. Me dijo una vez que estuvo a mi lado. —hola Lee, ayer por la tarde. —dije.

— ¿No hubo problemas? — preguntó. — no fue una misión simple. — dije. Pero yo sabía que no se refería a la misión, si no a Sasuke. Lee se había dado cuenta que mis sentimientos hacía Sasuke seguían presentes aún, incluso antes de que yo cayera en cuenta de eso. Lee se había vuelto unos de mis mejores, después de que él comprendiera por fin que yo solamente podía ofrecerle amistad, se había vuelto un amigo en quien confiar. Ino por supuesto que también no había dejado pasar por alto mi actitud, pero siempre que veía se aproximaba a sacar el tema a relucir, lo evadía cambiando el ritmo de la conversación, y hasta ahora me había funcionado, pero sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría arrinconada por Ino. Pero no siento miedo comparado con el que ahora siento enfrentándome a mí misma.

Lee me sonrió, aunque en realidad Lee nunca deja de sonreír. Por mi semblante debió haber deducido que no tenía ánimos para hablar, en realidad, de hablar sobre esa persona que perturba mi mente y le agradecí en mi mente por no querer entrar más en el tema.

—Bien, oye sabes que por cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo verdad. —dijo. Yo asentí con una débil sonrisa. —Ya, sabes no están malo como parece, solamente estoy casada, con Tsunada fuera de la aldea la responsabilidad del hospital recae en Ino y en mí.

—Qué tal si salimos a cenar, ¿cuándo es tu día libre? —dijo. Estuve a punto de decirle que no, que no siguiera insistiendo en ser algo más que amigo, cuando volvió a hablar. —Sakura es una salida de amigos, no te alarmes, necesitas distraerte y relajarte, podríamos ir al nuevo restaurante que abrieron, dicen que la comida es muy buena. —dijo.

Lee tenía razón, tenía que distraerme y despejar mi cabeza. Tendría que superar a Sasuke en algún momento de mi vida, y además Lee está tratando de animarme y sería una tonta sufrida si rechazaba su invitación. —Está bien, ¿Viernes? —dije.

—Viernes. —Afirmó Lee. —Entonces nos vemos, cuídate Sakura. — empezó a caminar y a casi mitad de camino se giro y agito una mano al aire. Le devolví el saludo, me quede parada hasta cuando se hubo perdido de mi vista. _

Entré al departamento y encendí las luces. La casa estaba sola, era obvio, porque vivía sola, bueno en realidad compartía el departamento con Ino. Había dejado la casa de mis padres hace unos meses por decisión propia, había sentido que necesitas más independencia e intimidad al igual que Ino. Aun así, como las dos teníamos diferentes turnos en el hospital, era como si estuviera siempre sola en casa. El haberme hecho independiente es una decisión de la cual me arrepiento de no haber tomado antes, aunque claro, también hay veces en las que extraño a mis padres.

Entré directo a la cocina y me preparé un sándwich, me llevé mi cena conmigo frente al televisor de la sala, tomé el control y empecé a cambiar los Canales, terminé dejando una película que al parecer era de suspenso o algo así, era algo así, las protagonistas estaban tratando salir de un una casa. Mi vista estaba puesta en la pantalla, pero mi cabeza estaba en otra cosa que no sea lo que pasa frente al televisor, le di la última mordida al sándwich y me recosté sobre el sillón y lentamente se me fueron cerrando los ojos.

Abrí los ojos de repente al escuchar un grito fuerte proveniente de la televisión, la película anterior había terminado, ahora estaban pasando La Habitación Del Pánico, mire el reloj que estaba sobre la pared; eran las 7: 12, lo que significaba que había dormido tres horas y media. Me levanté, apague el televisor y ordene el sillón, llevé el plato en el que había comido el sándwich al fregadero, subí las escaleras a mi habitación, una vez adentro saque ropa más cómoda del armario. Después empecé a sacar la ropa sucia para echar una carga a la lavadora. Volví a mirar el reloj y eran las 8: 19. Ino estaba por llevar y mi me tocaba preparar la cena y no tenía idea de que preparar. Eche las últimas prendas y le di iniciar ciclo.

Volví abajo hacia la cocine y busque que podría hacer. Encontré pasta y salsa de tomate y me decidí por preparar un spaguetti. Media después escuche que abrían la puerta y enseguida Ino se apareció en la cocina.

—Diablos frente, huele bien—dijo. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y a continuación me abrazo por la espalda. Cuando Ino demostraba su afecto tan abiertamente, podría significar dos cosas: Una estaba feliz, pero a extremo. Dos, había accedido a hacerle un favor. Esta vez correspondía a la número uno, Ino estaba feliz al extremo y ahora recordaba porque; Sai la había invitada a una cita, Lo esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo. La manera de ser de él siempre había puesto en duda a Ino, pero a pesar de eso, a pesar de la inseguridad, se había enamorado sin dar vuelta atrás. Tal vez se había dado cuenta de las indirectas o quizá el solo había tomado la iniciativa, a fin de cuentas se le notaba a leguas que estaba enamorado.

Puse un plato de spaguetti frente a Ino y sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a comer. —Cuidado, no querras engordar para Sai. —dije con una sonrisa burlona. Me fulmino con la mirada, luego miro despreocupada el plato y se encogió de hombros. —pero no te preocupes, ese spaguetti no tiene tantas calorías como la mitad una pizza entera que te comiste ayer.

—La misma cantidad que ingeriste ayer, te recuerdo que tú te comiste la otra mitad. —dijo Ino.

—Está bien ya, pero que conste que solo trato de cuidar tu figura. —dije.

—Y qué hay de la tuya, ¿no te preocupa en lo absoluto? —dijo. Me encogí de hombros al igual como lo hizo ella al principio. —Dejemos las malditas calorías. Tengo que contarte lo que paso con Sai esta mañana. Levante la vista del plato y la miré. Ino estaba radiante, sonreía y sus mejillas se habían teñido de rosa, oh dios ¿es una lagrima lo que está saliendo de su ojo? —Dios mío, ¿estas llorando? —le dije. Entonces le salieron más y más lagrimas, lo irónico era que estaba sonriendo, como una tonta enamorada.

—Se arrodillo Sakura, me lo pidió de rodillas. —dijo. Yo estaba con la boca abierta e Ino se limpiaba las lágrimas de las mejillas.

—¿Te ha pedido matrimonio tan rápido? —dije y sonó más como un grito que como una pregunta. — ¡No!, me pidió salir con él de rodillas, tal vez leyó un libro, sabes que siempre consulta las cosas ellos. —dijo, hizo una pausa para después decir:

—Tendrías que haberlo visto, sentía que el corazón se me encogía al escuchar sus palabras tan tiernas. —dijo. Le sonreí y tomé su mano. — ¿tienes miedo? — Ino se limpiaba el último rastro de lágrimas cuando dijo con firmeza:

—No


	2. Chapter 2

2

Nos quedamos despiertas hasta tarde. Yo Trabajaría el turno de la tarde así que no tenía por qué preocuparme de levantarme temprano e Ino justificó con no podría dormir de la emoción, estaba casi saltando de felicidad. Hablamos un poco en la mesa mientras comíamos y de vez en cuando me reía de cómo Sai se había puesto nervioso y lo mucho que le costaba en formular palabras.

Ino y yo nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo desde el principio en que una cocinaría mientras que la otra limpiaría los utensilios. Las primeras veces, los intentos de Ino habían sido un fracaso, así que cada vez que a ella le tocaba cocinar optaba por la opción de comprar comida preparada, la noche anterior había llegado con una pizza y a la falta de haber utilizado algún plato, si no nuestras propias manos, no tuve que haber limpiado nada, así que era "yo cocinaba e Ino limpiaba". Ciertamente no me molestaba el hecho de que ser yo la que sólo cocinaba, lo prefería a comer el intento de comida que preparaba Ino.

Mientras ella se dedicaba a recoger la mesa y hacer lo que le correspondía, yo —me senté en el sillón, prendí la televisión y busque algo bueno entre los canales. Sakura. — Escuché que me llamaba desde la cocina, me giré y me recargué en el respaldo del sillón, me topé con la espalda de Ino que estaba de frente al lava trastes. Entonces, debió de haber sentido mí mirada porque se volteó a verme, me sonrío y le sonreí de igual manera; el día de hoy, Ino era todas sonrisas. Volvió la vista a lo que estaba haciendo y entonces dijo —: ¿Por qué estabas tan rara hoy en el hospital? — Mi sonrisa que había mantenido hasta entonces se desvaneció, volví a mi posición inicial en el sillón y me hice la tonta cambiando de nuevo los canales. No le contesté, aun que yo sabía que tarde temprano, tendría que dar explicaciones de mi actitud tan ridícula a Ino. Muchas veces me había puesto a pensar en una respuesta para cuando llegara el momento, y ciertamente tratándose de Ino, no sabría que esperar de ella. Escuche como la llave de la lava trastes se cerraba y al poco tiempo tenía a Ino sentada enseguida de mí, no despegue mi vista de la televisión donde había dejado un canal de un programa de recetas de cocina; desde que me mude, había empezado apreciar más ese tipo de programas, gracias a ellos comíamos decentemente.

—¿Es Sasuke por quién estas así? —preguntó.

Ya está, había arrojado la bomba. Y yo sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, el miedo que sentía anteriormente hacía a ella se había ido para depositarse a mi respuesta, ¡Sentía miedo a mi propia respuesta! Quería llorar y las ganas eran enormes. Por fin giré la cabeza para mirar y abrí los labios para decir _sí, _pero en lugar de nombrar la palabra una lágrima salió mi ojo; ya había pasado por esto, así que podía controlarlo: el llanto, lágrimas silenciosas, incluso lágrimas que aun que no salían por fuera, me inundaban por fuera. Pero aunque Ino no había escuchado el sí, supo mi respuesta, supo que era _Sí, es Sasuke_ y supo reaccionar ante tal, porque me abrazo muy fuerte y yo no pude estar más agradecida de que haya sido así, todo la tención que había tenido guardada, por fin había sido liberada en aquel abrazo.

—Siento decir esto, pero sabía que iba a pasar tarde o temprano. —dijo Ino aún sin dejar de abrazarme. —Noté un cambio en ti mucho antes de que te fueras a la misión, pero cuando regresaste de ella, te veías confundida y perdida. —dijo.

Como había dicho antes, "_el detector de Ino nunca falla". _—Soy tan obvia. —dije. Nos habíamos separado ya y me estaba limpiando lo que quedaba de lágrimas. —Sakura, tu nunca has dejado de quererlo, además actúas demasiado tonta cuando lo tienes cerca. —dijo con una sonrisa burlona, yo me limité a voltear los ojos, tampoco desmentiría algo que sé que es verdad, actuaba como una magnífica tonta.

—Pensé que ya lo había superado, que había quedado en el pasado, pero me equivoque, lo sigo queriendo como el primer maldito día. —dije limpiando una que otra lágrima que seguían escapando de mis ojos.

—A veces, escondemos sentimientos en lo más profundo de nosotros y se mantienen escondidos hasta que un día vuelven a la superficie. Entonces, es ahí cuando todo vuelve a nosotros. — dijo. Baje la mirada y así la mantuve un rato, sentí que Ino se levantaba del sillón y fue hasta que regresó cuando volvía levantar la mirada y vi que traía un bote de nieve de pistache con almendras, mi favorito. La miré y dijo—No me dejaras comer todas estas calorías a mi sola verdad. — dijo. Empezó a reír, ella sabía que no iba a decir que no, así que me limité a sonreí y le arrebate una cuchara que traía en la otra mano. Después de eso vimos una película, prácticamente nos habíamos acabamos toda la nieve en la mitad del filme y antes de que se hubiera acabado, Ino me dio las buenas noches y subió a su habitación. Me sentía un poco mal por no haberle contado todo lo demás, sobre todo lo que había pasado en la misión, como podía contarle algo de lo que ni siquiera me encontraba yo segura de lo que había sucedido. Seguí con mis pensamientos hasta que sentí que se me estaban cerrando los ojos, apagué el Televisor ignorando la voz de un narrador que trataba de persuadir al televidente para comprar un producto quita manchas.

Al llegar a mi habitación me acosté directo en la cama sin ni siquiera haberme puesto la pijama, no tarde 10 minutos en quedarme dormida.

Eran las 5:30 cuando escuche el despertador de Ino sonar, nuestros cuartos estaban el uno frente al otro, así que podíamos escuchar cualquier ruido proveniente de las habitaciones. Trate de volverme a dormir, pero a los 15 minutos de intento, supe que ya no podría conciliar el sueño. Me senté en la cama y me puse a pensar en cómo iniciar el día. No quería quedarme sola en casa cuando Ino se fuera al hospital, así que me levanté, tome ropa deportiva y me dirigí al baño, pude oler el olor a café cuando salí de la habitación. Entre al baño y me saque la ropa que traía puesta y me metí en un bermuda negra y una sudadera de igual color, me lavé la cara y cepille mis dientes, observe mi cara en el espejo y pude ver que mis ojos aún estaban un poco hinchados de lo que había llorado anoche, los recuerdos estaban volviendo a mí otra vez y mi primera reacción fue sacudir la cabeza para despejar mi mente. Me sequé la cara con una toalla y vi una liga que estaba en el lavamanos y la tomé, salí del cuarto de baño y bajé a la planta de abajo. Ino estaba desayunando cereal y enseguida tenía una taza de café, entre a la cocina directo a la cafetera.

—Buenos días. —dijo Ino. Le respondí de igual manera, me miró con cara extrañada. —¿Irás a entrenar? —dijo. —No, iré a corre —dije. Le di un sorbo a mi taza, después la dejé un momento en la mesa donde Ino estaba sentada para hacerme una cola con la liga que había tomado del baño. Ino me miraba mientras me peinaba y entonces me preguntó —: Sakura, ¿No vas a preguntarme a que fue Sasuke al hospital el día de ayer? —preguntó. Baje mis brazos de mi cabeza cuando termine de peinarme. De lo apurada y nerviosa que me encontraba por salir del hospital había dejado pasar por alto el hecho de que Sasuke había ido al hospital a consulta, tal vez sus ojos…

Me senté en una silla frente a ella y volví a tomar la taza entre mis manos. —¿Pasa algo malo con él? —Dije. El tono de mi voz fue de preocupación y se hizo notar.

—Nada en especial, solo fue a un chequeo de rutina o eso es lo que dice. —dijo.

Estaba robándole una cucharada de su cereal cuando escuche que dijo: "_eso es lo que él dice". _Levanté la mirada de su plato y la miré a ella, me miraba con una media sonrisa y guiñándome el ojo, volví la mirada al plato e hice como si no me importara, me metí la cuchara con cereal a la boca y le pregunté con la boca llena. —¿Por qué crees que haya ido con un pretexto al hospital? —dije.

—No sé, me pareció que quería ver a alguien. —dijo. Le di el último sorbo a mi café y me levante de la mesa. —Y según tú, ¿A quién iría a ver Sasuke? —dije.

—A ti —dijo. Me quede estática por un momento— ¿Por qué iría a verme a mí? —dije.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo Ino. Me di media vuelta y me dirigí a la puerta para Salir del departamento. —Nos vemos más tarde— dije. Y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

Afuera casi no había movimiento a excepción de las personas que habían empezado a abrir sus puestos. Estiré un poco las piernas y empecé a correr al campo de entrenamiento número 8.

Como había deducido, el campo de entrenamiento estaba solo. Comúnmente este campo siempre se encontraba desolado; Era usado usualmente para estirar el cuerpo como correr, pero las veces que había pasado por aquí, había visto que era un punto de encuentros románticos, _¡agg! ._Busque a mí alrededor para ver si no interrumpía a algunos amantes, pero el lugar estaba completamente solo, claro a excepción de mí aunque, quien se citaría a esta hora de la mañana, aún ni siquiera salía el sol, no creo sea la hora ideal para ese tipo de encuentros. Estiré el cuerpo unos y una vez terminado, empecé a trotar. El día era muy agradable, el aire corría fresco, los pájaros cantaban y yo no pude escoger mejor día que hoy para salir a correr.

Estaba tratando de concentrar en lo que se encontraba a mi alrededor, pero de repente Sasuke ya estaba instalado en mí mente, haciendo presión en ella una y otra vez. Me paré en seco y mis manos tomaron mi cabeza sacudiéndola como si eso fuera a vaciar mi mente, empecé a correr. Pero ni siquiera correr, sacudir la cabeza, saltar, incluso si me rompiera la cabeza dudo que deje de pensarlo o quizás sí, tendría que probar esa posibilidad…

Mi mente estaba recordando lo que había pasado en la misión días atrás…

_Flash back_

—_Muchas gracias por haber traído a mi esposo sano y salvo._ _—dijo una anciana que en ese momento se encontraba inclinándose hacía enfrente. _

_La casa en la que nos encontrábamos era muy grande, ahora comprendía porque el cliente había exigido que lo escoltaran ninjas jounins sin importar la suma de dinero que tendría que pagar. _

—_No hay ningún problema con eso señora, para eso fuimos contratados _—_dijo Kakashi, que había sido nombrado capitán del equipo, luego estábamos Sasuke y yo quienes conformábamos el equipo. Naruto había querido formar parte, pero por ser una misión que trataba solamente de escoltar a un pobre anciano, tuvo que quedarse a atender asuntos más importantes en la aldea. _

_El anciano que hasta este momento se había encontrado en silencio dejando que su esposa hablara dijo_—: _en señal de agradecimiento a mi esposa y a mí nos gustaría que se quedaran a pasar la noche en nuestro humilde hogar _—_dijo. Enserio ¿dijo humilde?, que no ha visto semejante tamaño de casa que tiene. La anciana me vio que tenía una ceja levantada y se rió de mí. Rápidamente cambié mi semblante, por uno más serio. _

_Por otro lado, la idea de poder dormir en una cama era demasiado tentadora, aunque la misión hubo transcurrido bien y sin ningún problema, fue un recorrido muy largo de tres días. Además tendríamos que acampar, y acampar con Sasuke aún estando Kakashi con nosotros me ponía nerviosa. Kakashi que estaba un paso más enfrente hablo._

—_No queremos causar molestias, nuestra misión aquí ha terminado, entre más luego salgamos sería mejor _—_dijo. _

_La anciana debió de haber notado mi desilusión porque dijo_—:_ Insisto, esta noche dicen que habrá una tormenta, sería muy inoportuno acampar al aire libre, además estoy segura que para la señorita es muy incomodo estar acampando tan seguido. Sonreí, esta señora me caía muy bien._

—_Unm,_ _ está bien, no creo que haya problema si nos retrasamos un poco _—_dijo Kakashi. La anciana me sonrió de una manera amigable._

_En el transcurso del día la pareja de ancianos nos había tratado muy bien y la estadía en su "humilde hogar" transcurría de forma agradable. Yo entre más conocía la casa más me gustaba. El patio trasero era el que mayor atraía mi atención, tenía un estanque, y sobre éste había un pequeño puente que estaba conectado de extremo con extremo, flores de muchos tipos lo adornaban y más apartado había un gran árbol en el que colgaba un columpio._

_Cuando se llego la noche, ya había tomado un baño y una hora antes había disfrutado de una deliciosa cena preparada por la anfitriona. En este momento me encontraba acostada sobre una cama tan reconfortante, pero ni lo reconfortante que era podía lograr que conciliara el sueño porque lo que había dicho la anciana sobre que habría una tormenta había resultado ser cierto, afuera estaba lloviendo demasiado fuerte; las gotas de lluvia golpeaban fuertemente la ventana de la habitación en la que me encontraba sola, a cada uno nos habían dado un cuarto, como si fueran pocas todas las molestias que se habían tomado por nosotros. _

_Y por si fuera poco estaba el hecho de que unos días antes de este misión, habían vuelto a aparecer las mariposas en mi estómago, nuevamente provocadas por Sasuke Uchiha y que para mí, Sakura Haruno, no era más que algo de lo que tendría que pasar yo sola, como si hubiera vuelta años atrás y a consiguiente no veía la razón porque ahora fuera "Sakura y Sasuke". Nuestro estatus siempre sería "Sakura, Sasuke"._

_Un trueno había iluminado toda la habitación y el fuerte ruido hizo que temblara la ventana. Me levanté de la cama a sabiendas de que ya no podría dormir por lo menos si la tormenta de afuera no cesaba. Salí de la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y empecé a caminar por el pasillo de puntitas hasta llegar al jardín trasero, realmente era un lugar hermoso podía respirar el olor a lluvia y sentir el aire fresco golpear mi cara, era demasiado relajante. Me senté en el portal y ahí estuve durante un rato; la tormenta ya se había calmado un poco pero aún así seguía lloviendo mucho, me mantuve viendo cómo caían y se mezclaban las gotas en el agua del estanque, hasta que escuche un ruido a mis espaldas provocando que el encanto se rompiera, obligándome a ponerme de pié. Entonces ya en postura, vi una sombra a la cual estuve a punto de golpear si no fuera porque luego salió de las sombras y pude ver que era Sasuke. Relajé mi postura tensa y debido a la poca luz que había se me dificultó verlo bien, y fue hasta que él se acerco -mucho- cuando pude verlo mejor; lo miré a los ojos, eso ojos tan oscuros en los que uno se podía perder, me estaban mirando de igual manera y pude sentir lo más profundo de ella._

—_Sasuke, ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? —pregunté. Pero no hubo respuesta. Desde que habíamos salido de la aldea no lo he escuche decir ni una sola palabra ni tampoco me había dirigido a él, y hasta ahora que lo hacía no me daba ninguna respuesta y eso provocaba que me diera un ataque de nervios. Estuve a punto de soltar otra palabra cuando de repente tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos y me besó; las mariposas se convirtieron en chispas y dejé de pensar._


End file.
